Paid in Full
by VarrosGirly
Summary: When Jason decides to visit Eric in order to defend Sookie, he doesn't expect much more than a conversation. Things turn when Alcide comes to check the status of his debt. Eric has a few ideas how the wolf can pay, with Jason's help.


**Title:** Paid in Full  
**Type:** Coerced, First time, Slash, Oneshot, Dark  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Fandom:** True Blood  
**Pairing:** Eric/Jason/Alcide  
**Setting:** Season 4  
**Word Count:** 4,397  
**Summary:** Jason has decided to set at least one thing right by confronting Eric about Sookie's latest bad mood. Things are not what he expects, though, especially when the vampire receives an unexpected visitor in the form of Alcide, come to settle his debts. Eric has a few favors in mind, but are they worth the price?  
**Warnings:** Only spoilerish if you haven't seen Season 3, but nothing drastic. Written for Jaxon666's birthday present. Not beta-read; I apologize for any fucked upness to the writing. Groping, nakedness, and naughtiness and more to be found. Enjoy!

Jason hadn't really thought before going out for the night. Then again, he didn't think too much for any decision he made. He'd completely fucked up with Crystal and her entire family, Sookie was having one of her moody days, and Hoyt had disappeared to fuck knows where. Even Lafayette was busy with his new guy, leaving Jason to nothing except for his own thoughts, which was a very dangerous thing. One of the few things Jason had been able to understand from Sookie on the phone was "Eric," so he decided to go and pay the vampire a visit. If there was anything Jason knew how to do, it was defend his sister.

The elder Stackhouse stood out in his driveway for a moment before remembering that his truck had been taken after he had gone to the Hotshot community. Right. One of them had given him a ride home, and he hadn't heard what was going on with the DEA bust. That worried him much more than it really should have. Jason didn't like not knowing what was going on, and he especially didn't like having to wonder what the end result of his work was. He'd been the one to tip off the police in the first place, since he'd been trying to be part of it and everything, and then he'd gone and tipped off the folks in Hotshot, too. It seemed like he was just a giant, idiotic mess.

Jason still didn't like being at home, though, so he opted into calling a taxi to take him up to Shreveport and Fangtasia. The cabbie had given him a weird look, but Jason didn't mind too much. He just sat in the back and pat a beat on his legs as they drove north. He was told something about God and fangbangers and sin or some other shit, nothing new. Jason handed the money over and got out, looking at the bright neon sign. Drunk guests littered the parking lot, laughing about something at random and then going on about the dangerous, alluring vampires inside. Jason hadn't given a thought earlier as to whether Eric would actually be here or not, but he could bank on someone in there knowing where to find him. He'd spent the money on a cab already, so might as well.

There was that female vampire at the door again, checking IDs. Patty, or something, he thought. Didn't really care. She'd been here the first time he'd come, looking for some V. That was also when he had met Amy. That realization made him sad for just a moment, until he saw a hot piece of ass go into the club from the front of the line. The vampire had been eying her, too. It took a minute to get to the front of the queue, but once there, Batty Patty (as Jason had just mentally nicknamed her) just glanced at his card dismissively, letting him pass.

Eric was easy to find, he'd seen him before. But Jason had to get himself a drink first, since he was really thirsty. There'd been quite a bit of thinking tonight, and that was almost as hard as a full day on the road crew. He didn't know that the Viking's eyes had been scanning him since he stepped inside. Nor did he realize what sort of plans the vampire had formed in mere seconds, a way to fix the problem that had come up recently. Jason also failed to realize that he caused the old vampire a bit of a surprise when he stepped up to the platform on which the throne sat. Who could have known, though, with how solid and expressionless Eric's face remained.

Jason took a swig of his beer and stepped up to the main platform with ease. "Hey, I got some words for ya," he said, taking a seat like he'd been coming here for years. But he'd been on his feet for a while, and it felt nice to take a load off. As he tipped the cold bottle again, the entire club had gone still, all watching for what the blond vampire did next. The tension in the room was so thick that it was noticed relatively quickly by Jason himself, who lowered the beer from his lips slowly, looking at Eric.

"I did not invite you to approach," he said, stare a bit colder than normal as the only indication of shift in emotion, "And I did not invite you to seat yourself." A few tourists edged out of their booths and toward the exit, where Pam had stepped inside to watch. She'd felt Eric's change from bored to something else and didn't want to miss any of the potential action. The tall, lesbionic vampire watched from a patch of wall near the door, her head tilted just slightly. She had a slight, amused smirk on her face; the only one of the room.

Those living took a collective breath as Eric leaned forward just so, looking Jason straight in the eyes. "However, entertainment tonight is scarce. Make your words quick and worth my attention." With his words, the room was again lit with movement and noise, as if the incident had not occurred. Jason himself forgot the intense discomfort he'd experienced in those long-lasting seconds. Eric signaled once to Ginger, who immediately scurried behind the bar to warm up a bottle for him. It was doubtful, at least to the Viking, that he would actually drink it tonight. The unexpected arrival of Sookie's brother had put his mind to work, as well as the reminder that he had not had a warm male body in too long. Two birds with one stone, as some might say. He rose an eyebrow at Jason, who was still looking simple and delectable as always, as indication for the partial human to continue.

"Right," he said, setting down his beer, "So Sook was upset, and-" But Eric cut off his sentence there with a raised finger. Ginger brought the warmed synthetic blood to him, breathless with the knowledge that she'd done something right, and she hadn't even had to be glamoured to do it. She promptly ruined her success by standing there too long, and Eric gave only a short growl as warning, after which she tottered away on her impossibly thin heels to take orders from other customers. Jason wondered how anyone more scattered and dull than him managed to maneuver on those things.

"I have dealt with the situation that Compton managed to pull me into." Eric sipped the synthetic blood to control his urges. He usually needed no help in it, but Jason's infallible ability to misunderstand anything was putting him on edge ever so slightly. "I do not wish to discuss that at any length tonight," he added with a shrug too subtle for human eyes to notice. Eric sat back in his throne, scanning the club briefly for anything that may have required his attention. As usual, he found nothing. And so it would remain for the night, he was sure of it.

"Fine, but Sook was real-" The quick cut of Eric's eyes to his made Jason stop himself. Maybe the police work lately had made him a little more aware of his surroundings, because he didn't press that matter any further. But if vampire Bill was the one who had started this, Jason should have gone to him first. That would be his next stop, especially since Bill always seemed much more agreeable than any other vampire he had encountered. Granted, that had not been very many. Jason picked up his beer again and pointed at Eric, "Just, uh…don't be botherin' her no more, ok?" Maybe the whole vampire thing had helped wreck his sister's life, but he could try and help her piece things back together, if she'd let him.

To Jason's surprise, Eric actually smiled, though it wasn't a pleasant one, or particularly kind. "I find it amusing that you think a command disguised in a question holds any meaning to me." His chuckle was audible and mocking. Tonight was beginning to find him in a better mood. Especially with what he planned on using the Stackhouse son for. The same son who was now standing, a bothered frown upon his handsome face. "It is, in fact, the other way around, Stackhouse. And I have not finished with you. Sit." Eric was pleased that Jason seemed to actually think about it before hesitantly taking the seat.

"So…I'm allowed to sit here now?" Jason had hesitated out of confusion, rather than reluctance. Vampires seemed to confuse him all the time, anyway.

"For now. Unless my boredom causes me to wander elsewhere." The Viking smirked briefly, noting how Jason had remained completely oblivious to his only clue of the activities to occur this evening. Eric took the moment that the human was not paying attention to note the finer details of his face, the fine yet masculine jaw, the eyes that pinched gently with each smile or sip of the cold beer. It was clear that the fae's appeal had been granted to this one. Eric wondered if the taste was any different from Sookie's. He would soon know, at any rate.

A new pair of tourists entered the club, sweaty and hideous in their tacky, matching button-downs. Eric thought them from the north, perhaps even Canada. He gave it no thought, though. "The club has become offensive to my nostrils, more so than usual. We will speak in my office."

Jason drained his beer and followed the Viking, winking at some girls who had been watching them. There were some cute ones in here, maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to try and pick some of them up later. If he'd been paying any real attention, he would have noticed that Eric had not brought the bottle of synthetic blood with him, and he was being eyed enviously for having the opportunity to go to the office with the vampire. If he had been blessed with Sookie's ability to hear thoughts, Jason would have realized what it meant to be taken back this way. It never ended with a simple conversation.

Eric took his seat behind the desk, watching as Jason looked around from where he stood, hands in his dirty jeans pockets. The vampire was fine with allowing the human to look around for the moment, so long as his mouth remained shut. The elder Stackhouse was very tolerable when unintelligible blather was not constantly pouring from between those lips. Like most things, the pleasant silence did not last long after Jason finally noted Eric's fixed gaze on him. The human became very conscious of himself for a moment, wiping around his mouth. "Do I got somethin' on my face?" He really did not know what was in store for him.

"Not yet," Eric answered. The vampire stood slowly, in contrast to the barely visible speed he used to approach Jason, who flinched slightly. Eric found that very amusing, even if his face did not indicate such.

"Y'all gotta cut that out," Jason said uneasily, "It's hard to keep up with normal people without you zappin' round like that and all." He was already uncomfortable around vampires, so he didn't need to be reminded of how much he was sometimes afraid of them, too.

A small shock ran through Jason as Eric took hold of his chin, examining his face and…smelling him. Jason was always weirded out by being smelled. "Sookie may have received talents of the fair folk," he muttered, "But you are just as much a part of their race." Jason stared for a second, utterly confused by what Eric had just said.

Jason knocked the hand away with a frown, taking a few steps back and crossing his arms over his chest. "I dunno what the fuck you're talkin' bout, but I sure don't like you grabbin' my face like that." He turned for the door, but his face was taken hold again, the cold less of a surprise this time.

"How unfortunate for your likes, then." Eric's smirk was as clear in his voice as it was on his face. "Your face is one worth the touch. And I quite like touching it." The Viking had silently taken the steps closer, invading Jason's personal space, making the human feel like he was a beast cornered by an even larger predator. Which wasn't too far off the mark, of course.

Jason's eyebrows scrunched up and he moved as if to back out of Eric's grip again, but he'd backed himself into the door. "Fuck off, I ain't gay." He'd finally gotten the basic hint of his situation, at least. "I don't like nobody touchin' my face unless they got them some boobies." Jason wondered if he'd said something funny, from the way that Eric chuckled at him just then. He thought back on it, but couldn't find the humor of it. It didn't stop him from letting out one hesitant chuckle, though.

Eric pulled Jason's chin just slightly so that they were looking each other straight in the eyes. The vampire was no longer chuckling, but staring intently at the man, whose pupils had expanded to cover most of the iris, his jaw now slack. "Much better," the vampire muttered, "Have you truly never desired another man?" Human morals meant nothing to him, of course, so he could not have cared less what sort of inner dilemma Jason was feeling, whenever Eric chose to let him out of this glamour.

"I kinda did," he answered, no hesitation in his voice. Eric was amused by how easily Jason went under his influence, when his sister would not. "Never did nothin' bout it, but I wondered. Cause it'd still feel good and stuff."

"For once, your words make sense," he said, breaking the glamour with a laugh, "Your assumption is correct, of course; lying with another male does _feel good._" Eric leaned in again, one hand resting on the wood of the door beside Jason's head.

"Does Sook know you're gay?" Jason was legitimately confused by this. "But I told ya, I ain't no damn fairy." He crossed his arms and raised his chin in challenge, his angry scowl only giving the Viking more amusement. Unlike the modern thinker, Eric was not insulted at the insinuation of his sexuality. He was a vampire, after all, and may as well have all the spoils of it. There was no confusion in his own motives, no matter how confusing they may have seemed to outside observers.

"Curious choice of words," he smirked, leaning in closer. "But for your intent, know that I could change your mind very easily. Lucky for you that I enjoy a challenge. Or not, but that depends on your perspective." Eric chuckled like the dark bastard he was, leaning in to take Jason's scent again. He did wonder if his blood tasted of fae, as Sookie's did.

It seemed as though the human did not respond well to his attention, at least on the surface, as Eric experienced a decently placed fist to his jaw. To any mortal, it would have been sufficient enough to floor them, but to the vampire it was no more than a pesky mosquito bite, and Eric did not feel the need to put on a show of having been affected by it. "You should work on being more open to new experiences," he sighed, grabbing the offending hand and pinning it to the door. "That naïve, golden farmboy routine loses its charm after a while."

"I am open to new stuff," Jason replied indignantly, "But I ain't gay. Cause, like, I sleep with lots of women, and I really like it." Eric had grown tired of Jason's odd speech patterns and roundabout thinking; never a wise decision to drive the old vampire to boredom. As he bared his fangs, a sharp rapping came at the door, causing him to growl audibly and toss Jason toward a chair.

"Sit and do not move," he snarled, opening the door. He had been interrupted during his playtime, so the reason for it had better been good. Pam was outside the door, looking uncaring as always. The two vampires exchanged quick, foreign words, after which Eric looked less angry and more calculating. He stepped back from the door and looked over Jason again, who was too confused to worry about the expression on Eric's face.

Alcide stepped inside, his expression unreadable beyond slight discomfort. Jason looked as if he might recognize the face, but could not remember when or where. Eric shut the office door again, looking between the two. His own expression was hidden, though he was clearly thinking through something.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your meal sherrif," the wolf finally said, breaking the silence of the room, "I was just comin' up to see what I can do to settle my debt." Alcide leaned against a nearby wall, his arms folded across his broad chest.

"You can settle it tonight." Eric looked darkly excited as he spoke, his grin sliding into place like a vile serpent. "This is Jason, Ms. Stackhouse's brother. Jason, this is Alcide Herveaux, an acquaintance who will see his debt removed, with your assistance." Both men looked alarmed, though Jason was clearly in confusion, where Alcide seemed furious. "Unless, of course, you'd prefer to wait until Ms. Stackhouse requires your aid at my behest again. _I doubt that will happen too soon_." The vampire knew that Alcide would struggle with the demands he would make, but that would only amused him more.

"Hey, uh…I didn't bring any money, I can't help out with payin' off nothin'," Jason interjected. His confused tone was ignored as Eric and the were seemed to have a stare down. Alcide's gaze broke first, and he was not at all happy about it. The Viking, on the other hand, was grinning once more as he moved toward Jason, lifting him from his seat with one hand under his arm. "I'm serious, I don't know what the fuck's goin' on Eric."

"Paper is not the payment I seek tonight," he said, pushing Jason toward Alcide before leaning against his desk. "It seems you will finally know another man's touch, Mr. Stackhouse. Let us hope you don't bruise easily." Jason finally got it, his eyes expanding at the realization. Alcide did not appear pleased by any means, his nostrils flaring as he stared unblinkingly at the vampire. "He is not a delicate woman like his sister, Alcide. Hurry before I get bored."

Alcide started to protest, but cut short; he knew as well as Eric that his debt would take longer to pay off if he refused. And even then, Eric would have them perform anyway, so refusing would only be a stupid tactic. His hands went to the fastening of Jason's jeans, who jumped back in loud protest. "Hold the fuck on now," he frowned, "I ain't gonna get a handjob from some dude I ain't even met before!"

Eric was clearly unamused now, and sped to Jason, taking hold of his throat. His eyes flashed as he put a glamour over Jason. "You will not speak against this, and you will not resist Alcide's hand." He nodded numbly, and Eric returned to his desk, looking the two over as if making a decision. "Remove his shirt, Alcide."

The were turned to face Jason, who was looking like he would have had quite a few words to say about it, had he not been ordered to remain silent. Alcide yanked from the hem of Jason's tee with no flourish, dropping it the instant the fabric left the human's skin. He looked sideways at Eric, who merely nodded for them to continue, his smirk seemingly permanent.

With a growl churning in the bottom of his throat, Alcide unbuttoned Jason's jeans, pulled the zipper down and pushed the separated flaps down a few inches. The restraint and disgust he was showing made Eric chuckle, though if the wolf kept up like that for long, he would get annoyed; such a thing would not end well for either mortal involved. Alcide's nose wrinkled as if he had smelled something very foul, his fingers now hooked under the waistband of Jason's boxers. He pulled them down until they met the bottom of the zipper, exposing a nicely trimmed patch around a thick base.

"He's excited already," Eric could smell it in the air the instant his cock was exposed, but so could the wolf. The vampire sped to stand behind Jason, his eyes piercing into Alcide's, who was hesitating from making contact with the human's length. "Pull him out," he ordered, "Stroke him, make our dear Mr. Stackhouse cum, since he's being such a pleasant guest." Eric put his nose to Jason's neck again, grabbing onto his hair, chills exploding beneath his touch.

Alcide took a long, deep breath before wrapping his large hand around Jason's cock, which responded immediately to the touch, growing and hardening under the grip. Jason shuddered, his arms hanging stupidly at his side until Eric muttered into his ear, after which they began unbuttoning Alcide's flannel shirt, catching the were off-guard. The scent coming from the human kept him from batting the hands away, even if they weren't really disrobing him of their own will. Biting his tongue, though, he began to stroke Jason, his grip mercilessly tight. Eric's eyes cut into him over the human's shoulders, fangs peeking out through a dark smirk.

Jason had begun to buck his hips into the touch, his face a confused mix of pleasure and the look one gets when they know that they should be disgusted by something that they are simply not. Eric muttered into his ear again, and the expression turned to a bit more of reluctance and disgust, despite his hands moving again, this time towards Alcide's jeans. The wolf jerked back from the touch, but was pulled back by Eric, holding him at the arm firmly. "We're not going anywhere," he smirked.

Jason pushed open the jeans, one hand darting beneath the boxers and rooting around inside them until Alcide's cock was hanging out of his pants. His hand gripped the base of it, slowly pulling to the tip until it was hard, a light dribble of precum pooling at the head. A low growl came from Alcide as he began to stroke harder on Jason's cock, which in turn pulled low moans from the human.

"You are far too gentle in your play," Eric sighed, reaching between them to bat away their hands, wrapping his palm and fingers around the appendages, stroking both cruelly together. "You see how good it feels, Jason?" he smirked, speaking heatedly into the human's ear, "Better than you have imagined." The vampire scraped his exposed fangs along Jason's neck, nipping with a threatening tease of a promise. Jason continued to groan and twist under the grip, his eyes shut tight. Alcide had taken a similar stance, his face contorted in a way that it seemed he was refusing to let the sensations be pleasing to him at all.

When the blood beneath Jason's skin truly began to race, Eric bit down hard, sucking on the delicious crimson warmth that spilled into his waiting mouth. Jason shouted loudly, each pull of blood shooting erotic pains straight to his groin. That was the final, magic touch, it seemed, that the human required, as long, thick ropes began to shoot from his cock, staining both his and Alcide's stomachs, a fine covering spreading over Eric's hand.

The vampire removed his fangs from Jason's neck, licking the wound as the blood slowed; he removed his hand soon after, licking the back of it before showing a soiled finger to Jason, ignoring the werewolf completely. "Taste," he whispered, and Jason obeyed immediately, sucking his own cum from the vampire's finger. Eric chuckled, stepping back from the two. "You're dismissed, Mr. Herveaux," he nodded, as if a formal business meeting had just occurred, "Consider your debt remarkably lowered. And do not let that," he gestured to Alcide's cock, "Make a mess anywhere in my club."

The werewolf was appalled, clearly, but wiped his stomach with his shirt, removing it fully to throw into the garbage can. He pushed his erection into his pants again, zipping them with a bit of discomfort, the crease bulging after he did so. Alcide looked about ready to tear one of them apart, but restrained himself, turning instead for the office door and slamming it once he was on the other side of it.

"You're free to speak again," he finally pulled the glamour from Jason, who was still standing in the same spot of the office, though he now readjusted his own penis, turning to face Eric with a sheepish expression. The vampire looked him over with a smirk. "But I will say, I prefer you silent. Your speech detracts from how attractive you are over time." Eric was already deciding what to do with the young Mr. Stackhouse during their next visit; there would be a next visit, and he would see to it. The blood that ran in their family was too sweet to allow to walk away.

Jason frowned for a moment before scratching at his head and looking at the floor. "You did your hypno-mind trick thing to make me like it, didn't ya?" He seemed to be hoping, as if he knew that it had not been true.

"Of course not. But next time, I expect you to be less stubborn. I play very nice when I get what I want." Eric took a step forward and grabbed Jason's chin once more, turning his head to the side, examining his new bite mark. "There will be a taxi waiting outside for you, Jason. Plan on visiting soon; I make house calls when I'm bored." Eric turned Jason toward the door and patted his rear once. Jason grabbed his shirt before being sent out of the office, confused but satisfied. The vampire had been right, naturally, in assuming Jason would return. The memory of this night would be one too delicious for the oversexed human to ignore.

**THE END**


End file.
